


Cristaux

by Sunflower_Prescott, Tooran



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Drug Use, Gen, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Snow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Prêt à tout pour être aimé, remarqué, avoir de l'importance. Quand le manque d'amour mène au manque.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous~ Voici notre première collaboration, sur le fandom Detroit become Human ! La première partie a été écrite par Tooran, la seconde par Frany Parkinson. Bonne lecture !

Il neigeait, dehors.

C’était la première neige de l’année, blanche et cotonneuse, recouvrant tout de son manteau blanc. Déjà, on entendait les cris des enfants du quartier se précipitant dehors pour faire des batailles de boules de neige et des anges dans la poudreuse.

Le nez collé à la fenêtre, Leo les regardait faire.

Leo était un petit garçon sage.

Il ne mettait pas ses doigts dans son nez, ne courrait pas dans la maison, travaillait bien à l’école, ne sautait pas dans les flaques d’eau, n’éparpillait pas ses jouets partout, ne criait pas, ne faisait pas de colères, ne réclamait jamais rien.

Leo voulait être un petit garçon parfait.

Pourtant qu’il avait envie, oh tellement envie, de faire toutes ces bêtises que faisaient les enfants de son âge. Manger des sucreries en cachette, dire des gros mots, embêter les filles, pleurer pour un rien, faire des caprices idiots… Il était comme tous les enfants, il aimait courir et imiter en criant ses héros de dessins-animés préférés.

Leo faisait tout ça. Avant.

_T’as même pas de papa !_

Avant, sa maman disait avec un mélange de tendresse et d’exaspération qu’il était son insupportable petit diable. Maintenant, elle le regardait avec tristesse quand il restait bien sagement assis dans un coin sans faire de bruit. Comme maintenant, alors que les cris et les rires enfantins résonnaient dans le petit quartier résidentiel.

_C’est parce qu’y veut pas d’toi !_

« Tu sais, tu peux aller jouer avec eux, si tu veux. »

Leo tourna la tête à la voix douce, et regarda sa maman, mais secoua la tête.

« J’ai pas envie… », mentit-il.

Il n’aimait pas mentir à sa maman. Sa maman était douce et gentille, et il l’aimait beaucoup. Mais sa maman pouvait aussi se mettre très en colère, parfois. Et il savait qu’elle se mettrait en colère s’il lui disait qu’il avait envie d’aller jouer dehors, mais qu’il voulait être le plus parfait des petits garçons. Maman n’aimait pas qu’il dise ça. Après elle s’énervait et elle insultait son papa. Elle disait plein de gros mots sur lui, et puis après elle serrait Leo dans ses bras et elle lui disait qu’il était déjà parfait pour elle. Mais Leo ne l’écoutait pas. Leo aimait sa maman, mais il voulait avoir un papa.

Il neigeait dehors, le soleil faisait briller les cristaux de glace suspendus devant la fenêtre, et Leo avait très, très envie d’aller courir dans la neige en criant. Mais il resta assis derrière la fenêtre, le nez collé contre la vitre.

La déception, la rancœur, la colère et la révolte viendraient plus tard. Pour l’instant, Leo avait six ans, et il voulait être le plus sage des petits garçons.

Après tout, s’il devenait un enfant parfait, peut-être que son papa l’aimerait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mention de drogues.

Il en avait prit une fois, pour essayer, pour se détendre, ou peut-être pour se sentir un petit peu plus vivant, il ne savait plus vraiment, la seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu’il était à une sorte de petite soirée avec des amis, qu’il avait vu des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas s’en passer dans un coin et que le rouge légèrement translucide des cristaux avait attiré ses yeux cernés et voilé de tristesse et d’ennui. Il en avait prit une dose. Une dose ce n’était pas grave, une dose ce n’était rien, une dose ce n’était pas définitif… Et puis il avait bien le droit de s’amuser lui qui s’était privé toute sa vie. 

Et puis même s’il avait été un gentil et parfait petit garçon il n’était jamais revenu. 

La deuxième fois avait été la même chose, une soirée, des amis, c’était marrant, ça le détendait, puis ça l’excitait. Il avait soudain l’impression de voir des tas de choses qu’il ne voyait pas avant, ses muscles tendus se relâchaient et il lui semblait être rempli de tout ce dont il avait manqué. C’était si facile, il avait simplement à porter la pipe à ses lèvres et à inspirer jusqu’à ce que la fumée rouge emplisse ses poumons et la drogue ne se diffuse dans ses veines. 

Et puis même s’il avait été un gentil et parfait petit garçon il n’était jamais revenu. 

La fumée, la poudre, les seringues, il ne savait plus vraiment comment il en était arrivé là, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin d’être rempli, il avait besoin de combler ce manque qui le détruisait depuis toujours. Et quand il avait peur, peur de mourir, il y avait toujours cette sensation, celle de ne pas être important, qui revenait et qui lui disait qu’il ne manquerait à personne, alors il augmentait la dose. 

De toute manière même s’il était un gentil et parfait petit garçon il ne reviendrait jamais. 

Il était revenu, il l’avait vu, et Léo s’était dit que, peut-être, c’était ce qui allait le sauver, en bon père il allait s’inquiéter et l’aider, c’était ça, Léo n’avait pas besoin d’être parfait, il devait simplement être ce qu’il avait toujours été, un enfant perdu qui avait besoin de son père. Mais lorsque Carl avait compris il était devenu distant, il ne l’avait pas aidé, il l’avait blâmé. Et de colère, Léo avait augmenté la dose qu’il s’amusait à s’injecter dans les veines tous les soirs et ses yeux remplis de haine ne voyaient maintenant plus que les cristaux rouges légèrement translucides danser devant ses yeux. 

De toute façon quoiqu’il fasse, qu’il soit bon ou mauvais, jamais il ne l’aimerait.


End file.
